1998
Events *Fred Gee dies. *14th January - The police question Deirdre Rachid in connection to a fraud case. *18th January - Des Barnes proposes to Samantha Failsworth. *21st January - Emily Bishop protests the demolition of the Red Rec by climbing a tree and refusing to come down. *26th January - First appearance of Hayley Patterson. *30th January - Nick Tilsley and Leanne Battersby sneak off to Scotland and get married so their families don't know about it. *2nd February - Rita Sullivan gives Leanne Tilsley a job at The Kabin. *6th February - Gail Platt finds out that her son Nick Tilsley has secretly married his girlfriend Leanne Battersby. *16th February - Morgan Middleton is born. *27th February - Hayley Patterson reveals to Roy Cropper that she's a transsexual. *8th March - Jon Lindsay is arrested by the police when Deirdre Rachid tells them where they can find him. *9th March - Interviewed by the police, Jon Lindsay puts the blame for his fraud on Deirdre Rachid. *13th March - Mike Baldwin and Ken Barlow fight in the Rovers over Deirdre Rachid's upcoming court case. *15th March - Ken Barlow stops Deirdre Rachid fleeing the country to avoid facing her trial for fraud. *18th March - Babs Fanshawe, Ken Barlow's client when he is working as an escort, dies suddenly in the toilets at the Pleasure Garden restaurant, where they are dining. *23rd March - Deirdre Rachid and Jon Lindsay's trial for fraud begins. *25th March - Des Barnes catches girlfriend Samantha Failsworth and Chris Collins in bed together. *29th March - In a shock verdict, Deirdre Rachid is found guilty of fraud and while Jon Lindsay receives a suspended sentence, she is sent to Redford Prison for eighteen months. *30th March - Deirdre Rachid spends her first night in prison with cellmate Jackie Dobbs. *1st April - Greg Kelly arrives in Weatherfield looking for his father, Les Battersby. *5th April - Les Battersby accepts that Greg Kelly is his son. *6th April - Coping badly with life in prison, Deirdre Rachid is taken to the hospital wing. *10th April - Ken Barlow is approached by Mary Docherty who is able to prove Deirdre Rachid innocent of her fraud conviction. Angie Freeman leaves Weatherfield (Final appearance of the character). *12th April - Mary Docherty gives Ken Barlow and Mike Baldwin the evidence they need to appeal against Deirdre Rachid's fraud conviction. *13th April - Nick Tilsley comes face-to-face with his father's killer when convicted murderer Darren Whateley gives a talk on his life in Strangeways Jail at Granston Technical College. *17th April - The Court of Appeal releases Deirdre Rachid on bail. Shannon Tattersall dies from meningitis. *19th April - The residents of Coronation Street are shocked by the death of Shannon Tattersall. *22nd April - Steve McDonald refuses to help his drunken father Jim by giving him a job. *24th April - A drunken Jim McDonald falls off some scaffolding after a fight with his son, Steve. *26th April - After falling off the scaffolding, the doctors fear that Jim McDonald may be in a permanent coma. *27th April - Zoe Tattersall, unstable after the death of Shannon, hits Emily Bishop when she offers her sympathies to her. *29th April - Forced by Vera Duckworth, Jack sees a hypnotherapist for help with stopping smoking but he uses the session to con everyone that he has been regressed into a past life - "Lusty Jack", an Eighteenth Century rake. *3rd May - Zoe Tattersall is sectioned, unable to deal with the death of Shannon. *4th May - Nick Tilsley forges a signature on a letter supposedly from Leanne to Darren Whateley, the murderer of Brian Tilsley, in order to trap him when he is released from prison. *6th May - Vera Duckworth cons Jack into coming out of his put-on trance by serving him pigeon pie, supposedly made with his own beloved birds. *8th May - A distressed and unstable Zoe Tattersall walks off with baby Morgan Middleton. After a search, she is found teetering on the edge of the canal bank. *10th May - After kidnapping Morgan Middleton, Zoe Tattersall is sectioned. *13th May - Liz and Steve McDonald are told that Jim may never walk again after his accident. *15th May - Maxine Heavey buys an expensive dress as Greg Kelly is taking her to somewhere called "Viaggiatore" but is angry when he tells her that the word translates into English as "Rovers". *22nd May - Nick Tilsley meets with Alison Oakley, the woman his dad Brian had been seeing when he was stabbed to death in 1989. *25th May - Leanne Tilsley tells Nick Tilsley that she wants a divorce. Elsie Seddon dies following a stroke. *15th June - Samantha Failsworth leaves Coronation Street. *28th June - Roy Cropper goes to Amsterdam to find Hayley Patterson - his first ever trip abroad. *4th July - Realising that she wants to be with Roy Cropper, Hayley Patterson follows him home from Amsterdam but is detained at the airport as her passport still states that she is a man. *5th July - As part of her election campaign for the council, Audrey Roberts replaces the current photographs of herself on the posters with ones taken in the 1960s. *10th July - - As opposing candidates in the council election, Audrey Roberts and Spider Nugent address a students' meeting. Audrey is winning the debate easily until she proposes the return of the Miss Weatherfield Contest which doesn't go down well with the young women present. *12th July - As the regulars watch the World Cup final in the Rovers, Rita Sullivan collapses from carbon monoxide poisoning in her flat. *13th July - Rita Sullivan slowly recovers in Weatherfield General from carbon monoxide poisoning. *17th July - Sally Webster and Greg Kelly begin an affair. *24th July - Audrey Roberts beats Spider Nugent in a council election by seven votes. *29th July - Hayley Patterson starts work at Underworld. *3rd August - Curly Watts receives a letter from Raquel asking for a divorce. *9th August - A horrified Mike Baldwin discovers that Hayley Patterson used to be a man. *12th August - Mike Baldwin sacks Hayley Patterson to avoid problems should the other factory staff find out that she was a man. *21st August - Curly Watts is horrified when Anne Malone is made his manager. *23rd August - Toyah Battersby makes a hoax bomb threat to a magazine that refuses to print her work. The police trace the call to No.5. *26th August - Ken Barlow gives Toyah Battersby English lessons but Les suspects the worst and attacks Ken. *30th August - Toyah Battersby runs away to London to find her real father, Ronnie Clegg. *2nd September - Toyah Battersby is held against her will by Neil Flynn in London after she mistakes him for her long-lost father Ronnie Clegg. Kevin Webster throws Sally out of No.13 after he discovers her continuing affair with Greg Kelly. Birth of Craig Tinker. *4th September - Runaway Toyah Battersby is found in Epping Forest after she escaped from abusive Neil Flynn, mistaking him for her long-lost father Ronnie Clegg. *9th September - Fiona Middleton proposes marriage to Steve McDonald in order that he can adopt her son Morgan. *11th September - Curly Watts is arrested, set up by Anne Malone as being the person who is carrying out extortion threats against Freshco's. *13th September - Alma Baldwin realises that Curly Watts has been set up on an extortion charge by Anne Malone. Unable to prove his innocence, he disappears. *18th September - Fiona Middleton lets slip to Jim McDonald that it was his own son Steve who him off some staffolding and left him (temporarily) in a wheelchair. *25th September - Fiona Middleton leaves the Street to live with her parents. *27th September - Audrey Roberts takes over the Hair salon. Hayley Patterson moves in with Roy Cropper. *2nd October - Roy Cropper throws a pint of beer over Mike Baldwin for calling Hayley Patterson a freak. *5th October - Natalie Horrocks moves in with Des Barnes. *9th October - Anne Malone tries to set up Spider Nugent on a charge of criminal damage by spraying antifreeze on goods in the freezer storeroom at Freshco's but finds herself locked in the room for the night with no one there to come to her aid. *11th October - The frozen, dead body of Anne Malone is discovered in the freezer stockroom at Freshco's. *12th October - A drunken Kevin Webster tells Mike Baldwin that Sally Webster and Greg Kelly have set up in business secretly and are poaching his customers. *14th October - Linda Sykes starts work at Underworld (First appearance of the character). *18th October - To stop Mike Baldwin's bullying, Hayley Patterson tells everyone at Underworld that she's a transsexual. *21st October - Tony Horrocks returns to the Street for the first time in eighteen months for his mother, Natalie's hen night. Almost the first person he meets is Judy Mallett whose mother Joyce Smedley he ran over and killed when he was previously in the area. *23rd October - Des Barnes marries Natalie Horrocks. *28th October - At a night out in a club, Zoe Tattersall meets Ben Andrews and Ruth Morgan who unknown to her are recruiting new followers for their religious cult. *2nd November - Jim McDonald springs a surprise proposal on ex-wife Liz, but is surprised himself when he finds her in bed with his physiotherapist Michael Wall. *4th November - Blaming girlfriend Sally Webster for his business predictaments, Greg Kelly lashes out at her. *6th November - Tony Horrocks is beaten up by some drug dealers he's been doing business with. *9th November - Des Barnes discovers stepson Tony Horrocks in possession of drugs and flushes them down the toilet, telling him to leave the area or he'll report him to the police. *11th November - Natalie Barnes discovers that her son Tony Horrocks is dealing in drugs and threatens to leave husband Des if he brings in the police. *13th November - Liz McDonald leaves Weatherfield with Michael Wall. *15th November - Alec Gilroy climbs into bed with a woman who he thinks is Rita Sullivan but is actually Betty Williams. Betty wakes up and hits Alec. *16th November - Tony Horrocks is beaten up by drug dealers inside No.6. Arriving home, Des Barnes confronts the thugs but he is also attacked. *18th November - Des Barnes and Tony Horrocks are taken to Weatherfield General after being beaten up by drug dealers who were after Tony. Des suffers a massive heart attack and dies. *22nd November - Jackie Dobbs visits Deirdre Rachid after being released from prison, saying that she has nowhere to go. Deirdre reluctantly lets her stay. *27th November - Des Barnes's funeral takes place. *30th November - Ashley Peacock realises that Zoe Tattersall has joined a cult of nutters. First appearance of Tyrone Dobbs. *9th December - Tony Horrocks returns to the Street and is arrested. *11th December - Final appearance of Tony Horrocks. *16th December - Jackie and Tyrone Dobbs start squatting in No.7. *18th December - Kevin Webster tells wife Sally that he wants a divorce. *23rd December - Blanche Hunt arrives to spend Christmas with daughter Deirdre Rachid (First appearance of Blanche since 3rd December 1997 and the start of her stint as a regular). *25th December - Judy Mallett gives birth to twins - a boy (Billy) and a girl (Becky). *30th December - Natalie Barnes buys the Rovers from Alec Gilroy. He and granddaughter Vicky McDonald leave Weatherfield for good. See also *Coronation Street in 1998 *Category:1998 episodes External links *1998 at Wikipedia Category:1998